


Just Give Him a Snog

by cloudrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Remus/Sirius schooldays story written for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Him a Snog

Remus stares down at his piece of parchment, his quill hovering above it, waiting for sudden inspiration to strike. You’re the best man I could… No. No no no. I love you so much…God, that sounds silly. I really like your ass in those leather pants we bought at… True, but not romantic. He looks over at Peter, who is sitting in the chair beside him. Peter has already bought his Valentines from Honeydukes, and simply attached notecards to each of them.  
“This is ridiculous.”  
“Just give him a snog.” Peter says finally. Remus laughs, and sets down his quill.  
“What a pointless holiday.”  
—  
Valentine’s Day starts out with a light dusting of snow on the grounds, and James and Peter have left the dormitory at the crack of dawn to woo Lily and Dorcas. Sirius wakes before Remus does, and resists waking him up until noon approaches. He jumps onto Remus’ bed, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.  
“Wake up, Remus.” Remus blinks up at him groggily.  
“Good morning. Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day. Let’s hurry and go to Hogsmeade before everyone else gets there.” Remus groans and sits up, bumping heads with Sirius.  
“Ow. Can’t we just stay here?” he grumbles.  
“No, Moony, we’re going out. Get dressed.” Sirius pulls the duvet off Remus and gets off the bed before Remus can attempt to distract him by seduction.  
—  
“It’s so cold.” Remus says for the third time. Sirius takes the hint and takes him arm, snuggling up to him. The snow is falling harder now, and a heavy blanket is covering Hogsmeade. Remus looks down at Sirius.  
“You’ve got snow on your hair.” he brushes it off with a gloved hand. “Let’s go inside.” They avoid Madame Puddifoot’s, since they’ve heard rumors of glitter and cherubs, and pick their familiar booth in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. Sirius reaches into his pocket and takes out a small box, setting it on the table. Remus takes one look at it and begins to laugh.  
“What?” Sirius asks, feeling silly. “I thought we were doing gifts.” Remus nods, and takes out an identical box, setting it next to Sirius’.  
“This is the last time I take advice from James.” Remus says, and Sirius just shrugs and leans his head on Remus’ shoulder. He smells a little bit like a mixture of tobacco and wet dog, but Remus pulls him close and kisses him.  
“We don’t have to do this next year, Remus, we’ll just go to the Muggle movies and you can make it up to me with a good shag.”  
“Thank you.” Remus says in obvious relief. “What a silly holiday.”


End file.
